The Babysitter
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Carlisle is a single father. Bella is the babysitter that he hires to look after his twin boys. Will sparks fly between Carlisle and Bella? Written for Dizzygrl28.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**  
**Title: **The Babysitter  
**Written for: **Dizzygrl28  
**Written By: **Laurie Whitlock  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Carlisle is a single father. Bella is the babysitter that he hires to look after his twin boys. Will sparks fly between Carlisle and Bella?  
**Prompt used: **The Babysitter  
**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **** . ****net/community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/ **

**A/N: All known characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot belongs to me and the prompt belongs to Dizzygrl28. AH I really hope that you enjoy this Dizzygrl28. **

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I was running late, the boys were being a pain and I had a babysitter coming today to take care of them. I had just finished tying my shoes, when the doorbell rang I cursed again and raced down the stairs almost tripping over a toy as I went, to get there before Ed or Em did. I opened the door and there stood a beautiful brunette. Her chocolate brown eyes were the size of saucers and I couldn't figure out why until I looked down and noticed that I was shirtless. Crap. Oh well. I would just play it off. I cleared my throat and she looked up, gulped and then said, "Dr. Cullen? I'm Isabella Swan"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. I was expecting you. Please come in and please excuse my current state of undress."

I stepped back away from the door and gestured for Isabella to enter. I noticed that she hesitated for a few minutes before she entered. I led her to the living room and asked her to have a seat while I raced upstairs to put on a shirt. When I entered my bedroom, I took my blue button-down from off the back of my desk chair and slipped it over my shoulders. While I was buttoning it up, all I could think about was how beautiful Isabella was I guessed that she was a college student probably earning money over the summer to help with costs of a new school year.

Once I had my shirt buttoned and tucked into my black slacks, I headed back downstairs. As I got near the living room, I could hear my boys giggling. When I entered, Bella was on the floor and was chasing after Ed and Em on her hands and knees. I stood there and watched for a few minutes. The boys would let her catch them, Isabella would tickle them until they squirmed away and it would start all over again. I looked at my watch and signed, glad that I had no surgeries planned until later today; I would just explain that I got held up.

"All right now, what's going on in here?" I asked, making my presence known.

"We are playing with Bella!" Edward and Emmett answered at the same time.

I looked over at Isabella who was still kneeling on the floor, her hair was messy and she was breathing heavily. Without realizing it my eyes darted to her heaving breasts which were the perfect size, not too big and not too small. They looked like they would fit perfectly in my hands. I shook my head and looked at Isabella, seeing a faint blush on her cheeks but she didn't say anything. I told the boys to go play in their room while I talked to Ms. Bella and they tore off running, with Em hitting Ed and calling out "You're it!."I chuckled at them and walked over to Isabella offering her a hand up. Her hand was small and delicate in my rough and calloused one. It was also very warm, and I felt my body tingle. I didn't want to let her hand go but knew that I needed to. I sat down in the chair that faced the couch and said, "So, Ms. Swan, please tell me about yourself. The agency didn't tell me much about you."

She nodded her head and said, "This fall, I'll be attending Seattle University on a scholarship. I graduated Forks High with honors; my dad is the Police Chief of Forks. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. I moved here at the beginning of high school because my mom wanted to travel more with her new husband."

"What made you want to take this babysitting job?"

"Well, it was either this or work at Newton's Outfitters again and I didn't want that."

"Have you any experience working with children?"

"Yes. My father and I are friends with people down in La Push. Some of them were younger and I would take care of them at times."

I was pleased to hear that she had taken care of children before.

"Now, as you know, I sometimes work nights. Will it be a problem for you to stay here watching the boys while I'm working late?"

"No, sir. I'll just inform my father on those nights, so he won't worry about me. Also, you should know that yes I have a very loving boyfriend, but I won't be inviting him over here to have sex while the boys are sleeping."

"I like that you are a responsible person. I will not ban you from having your boyfriend stay with you on the nights that I work late, I just trust that you won't spend all your time on him."

"Don't worry sir, if he does come over, I'll spend the majority of my time with the boys."

"Very well. Any other questions?"

"Will I be required to cook for the boys?"

"Sometimes, yes, I hope that won't be a problem."

"No, sir. I love cooking."

I smiled at her and asked if she would like a tour of the house. She replied that she did, so I showed her where everything in the house was. I enjoyed having her close to me, she was so warm. Once the tour was over, I told her that I had to leave for work and that I would be home late. She just smiled and said, "Don't worry Doctor Cullen, everything will be fine here."

With a nod, I gathered my things and then headed out the door, so that I could get to work. On the drive over, all I could think about was Bella; how she looked, smelled, the sound of her voice, her laugh and how much I wanted to bed her. I knew that it was improper for me to think of Bella in such an inappropriate manner, but I couldn't help myself. It has been sometime since I'd had the love of a good woman. I'd dated some of the single nurses from time to time, but it was never anything serious.

Ever since Esme told me she was leaving three years ago.

~flashback~

I had just come home from work, the house was too quiet for my liking. I went in search of my boys first, figuring that they would be in their room playing. But when they weren't in their rooms, I started panicking because Esme was at meetings all day and the babysitter was supposed to be watching them. I searched all the rooms and finally, when I came to my study, I found Esme sitting behind my desk.

"Hello, Beautiful. I thought you were in meetings all day?"

"I was supposed to be, but my last two clients canceled at the last minute."

"Where are the boys?"

"With my mother. We need to talk."

"What's wrong, Es?"

"Come sit down, and then I'll tell you."

I looked at her for a minute, confused, and then sat in one of the chairs facing the desk. Esme was acting very weird, she was never this standoffish. She was always so warm, so loving, waiting for me with a kiss when I worked late. I knew that something very serious was wrong.  
"All right Es, what do you want to talk about?"

"Carlisle, there is something that I need to tell you. Please hear me out before you say anything."

I nodded my head for her to continue. She took a deep breath and then said words that I never thought I would hear coming out of her mouth.

"Carlisle, I'm leaving you. I don't want to be married to you anymore. I'll always love you, but I want a change, I'm tired of this tiny town. I want to get out and see the world, meet new people."

I sat there, dumbfounded, I couldn't believe the words coming out of my sweet Es. I never suspected that she was feeling this way.

"Esme, why haven't you ever told me how you truly feel?"

"Because, Carlisle, I know how much you like working in this town. I can see it in your eyes. I would never want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me now. I thought you loved me, but now I see that our love was all a lie to you."

"It wasn't a lie, Carlisle; I do still love you..."

"You know what, Esme," I said cutting her off. "I'm done. I don't want to hear anymore. You want to leave? Fine, go right ahead. There's the door, don't let it hit you on your way out. The boys and I will be fine on our own."

I then stood up and walked to the door, not even looking back to see what effect if any, my words had on her.

~end flashback~

Esme left not long after, and the boys and I had been on our own ever since. We had a couple of babysitters but none that had affected me half as much as Bella did. I shook my head to rid of myself of the painful memories and entered the hospital once I parked in my parking spot. I promised myself that I wouldn't let the random feelings that I felt for Bella get in the way.

~xx~

It had been almost two weeks since Bella started working for me. So far, I had been sticking to my pledge not to let anything happen between us. Of course, that didn't stop the dreams and, man, those dreams were erotic. I was working late tonight and Bella would be spending the night at my house until I got home, I had given her permission to invite her boyfriend, Jasper, over. She promised that nothing would happen between them. I trusted her and Jasper; whom I had met a couple of times when he came to pick Bella up.

When I finally arrived home, it was late. I knew that the boys would already be asleep; I wondered what Bella would be doing. I entered through the garage door and noticed that almost all the lights were off I dropped my briefcase onto the kitchen counter and started to make my way up to my bedroom, losing my tie as I went. I didn't see Bella anywhere on the lower floor so I figured that she would be in one of the many guest rooms. I checked them all out and it wasn't until I came to the last door on the second floor, that I realized I had found the right room.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I turned the handle, calling Bella's name, but there was still no answer. When I entered the room, there was nobody inside. I went towards the bathroom door and knocked but still did not get an answer. I knew that it wasn't right but I had to make sure that something didn't happen to Bella. I slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle Bella, poked my head in and there was Bella, lying in the tub, humming.

I told myself not to look, but I couldn't help it. My eyes strayed to her perfect breasts, her nipples were hard and little droplets of water were running down her body. I wished that my tongue was taking the same trail as the water; I had never been so jealous of water before in my life. I could feel my pants getting tighter the longer I looked at her. She was so beautiful and I wanted to do so many naughty things with her.

I had to get out of there but my feet were rooted to the spot, my breathing was labored and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Before I knew it, Bella's eyes were on me. I could tell that she was shocked at first, but then I noticed her eyes reflected something that I hadn't seen in a long time: lust.

She licked her lips as she motioned for me to come closer. I was at a loss over what to do. My brain told me to turn tail and run, but my cock told me to get the hell over to the dripping wet goddess. I listened to my head... the one in my pants. I slowly moved closer, soon standing in front of the tub. She slowly stood up. I licked my lips watching the water run down her body, she was even more glorious. She leaned towards me, her lips hovering an inch from mine. I tried to steady my breathing but it was no use. When her lips touched mine, it was magical, she felt like satin against my lips. It only took me a second until my lips were moving with hers.

I wanted to be closer to her, so I wrapped my hands around her delicate waist and lifted her out of the tub, crashing her body next to mine. She moaned and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. We battled for dominance but, soon, she gave in and I explored her mouth. Bella was pulling on my hair, trying to get closer to me; it was like she was trying to fuse our bodies together, so that instead of two people, we became one.

I gently pulled back from the kiss and trailed kisses along her jaw and neck, sucking on her pulse point. She moaned and wrapped her arms around me. When I was satisfied that I had left a mark there, I pulled back so that I could look Bella in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, what was that for?"

"Dr. Cullen, I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you and, tonight, you provided the perfect way."

"I didn't mean to walk in on you when you were bathing. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. You didn't respond to my knock and I was concerned."

"I didn't respond because I knew that you being the good caring doctor that you are, would come and check on me." she replied, with a smirk.

"You minx." I said with a groan.

"You ain't seen anything, yet." she replied, while starting to unbutton my shirt.

When she had my shirt unbuttoned, she ran her hands over my chest, up to my shoulders and pushed the shirt off. She then ran her hands back down my arms, and working her way towards my belt buckle. I knew that this was wrong, so wrong, but there was nothing that I could do to stop it: my brain had lost contact with the rest of my body long ago, and I was going on emotions and instincts.

I heard the zipper of my pants being pulled down and then I felt Bella's hand wrap around my engorged member. I let out a moan when she started to ran her hand up and down my shaft, feeling as if I were going to explode while nothing had even happened yet. Before this went any further, I knew that I had to ask one very important question.

"Wait! What about the boys?"

"Oh, don't worry about the boys. Your sister, Carmen, stopped by earlier and asked to take the boys for the night. I called to check with you but you didn't answer. I hope you didn't mind my giving her permission to take them for the night."

"So, what are you still doing here, then?"

"Think, Dr. Cullen. I've wanted you since the day you opened the door. I knew Carmen taking the boys would give me the chance to be with you this way without the boys hearing or interrupting us."

"But, what about Jasper?"

"He doesn't need to know what we get up to."

"But, you love him."

"Yes, I do, but I've always had this fantasy of fucking an older man, and now it's coming true. That is, if you _want_ to fuck me. If not, then we can forget this ever happened."

She pulled back from me and reached for a towel. My brain was screaming at me to not let her wrap the towel around herself, hiding that perfect body. I yanked the towel from her hands, wrapping my hand around her wrist and pulling her closer to me.

"Does this answer your question sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'd say it does."

I placed my hand on the back of Bella's neck, giving her a fiery kiss. I then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I placed her in the middle of the bed, moving to the foot of the bed and took my pants and boxers off. Bella moved so that she was sitting up on her elbows, licking her lips when she saw the size of me. I just smirked at her and crawled up the bed, placing open- mouthed kisses on her legs, thighs, and stomach until I was level with her breasts.

I massaged and kneaded them for a bit at first and then I sucked and nibbled on them. I also pinched and tweaked them until they were hard as could be. Bella was moaning, panting and writhing under my ministrations. I kissed her and then made my way down to her heaven, where I would find my paradise. I licked from one hip bone to the other, down her right leg and then up her left leg. I was staying away from where she wanted me the most and I knew that she was getting frustrated with me.

"Carlisle... please!" Bella panted out.

I looked up at her, winked and dipped my head down, inhaling her sweet aroma. She was so wet but I wanted to make her wetter. I needed to taste her so I licked her sweet pussy from bottom to top. She tasted so good and I continued licking her. I stopped licking and inserted a finger inside her, pumping her. I added a second and then third, pumping as fast as I could.

"I... I'm going to cum!" Bella panted and screamed out.

I found her swollen nub and sucked on it, while continuing to pump my fingers. Soon, she was screaming out her release while I licked her sweet juices up. I helped her ride out her orgasm. Once she came down, I pulled my fingers out of her sweet pussy and brought them up to my lips. Bella watched me with hooded eyes as I sucked her juices off my fingers, my eyes rolling back into my head at the taste.

I moved up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself on me. She moaned and fisted her hands in my hair. I pulled back from the kiss and she fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. All I could focus on were her bouncing tits. They were fast becoming my favorite thing on Bella, and I wanted to spend time playing with them. I wonder if Bella would let me tittie- fuck her.

I reached for my pants, grabbing my wallet. I opened it and pulled out the condom that I had in there. Bella took the condom out of my hand, tore it open and then reached for my stiff cock. She slowly rolled the condom on. Once it was in place, she ran her hand over my shaft a couple of times, and then lined it up with her entrance.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to sound rude, but are you still a virgin?"

"No. Jasper and I took care of my virginity not long after we started dating."

"Good, because I didn't want to hurt you."

Bella just smirked at me. I ran my hand up and down my cock a few times and then ran the head over Bella's dripping sex, as she moaned. I pushed in slowly and then pulled almost all the way out only to push in a bit farther again. I kept this up until I was ready to push all the way in, letting Bella get accustomed to my size. I finally pushed all the way in and stilled, giving Bella a few minutes.

She moved her hips and I took that to mean she was ready. I started at a slow pace and started too picked up speed, with Bella meeting me thrust for thrust. She raked her nails along my back. I knew there would be scratches there later, but I would wear them proudly. Bella was moaning so loudly and it only fueled me on. I moved one of my hands from its resting place on her hip up to her breast and pinched and tweaked her nipples in time with my thrusts.

I could feel myself ready to cum but I wanted Bella to cum with me. As much as I didn't want to, I abandoned her luscious tits and snaked my hand down in between us. I found her swollen nub, rubbing it to match my rhythm. Bella was swearing and calling my name repeatedly.

"Carlisle... I'm... going to... cum!" she panted.

"Then... let... go sweetheart!" I grunted.

I kept thrusting and pinching her nub. I felt her walls clamp around me and she came screaming my name and milking my cock for all she was worth. I moved slowly inside her so that she could ride out her orgasm. Once she came down from her high, I thrusted a couple more times and soon, I was roaring out Bella's name as I came.

My orgasm was so strong that I was seeing stars; I could feel Bella cumming again also. My arms were shaking as I collapsed next to Bella, panting heavily, still very much connected to her and liking that feeling. When Bella's breathing was back to normal, she turned to me and said, "That was some of the best sex that I've ever had."

"I agree, sweetheart. I agree."

I slowly pulled out of her, both of us moaning at the loss of contact. I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, feeling Bella's eyes on my naked backside. I ran the water in the tub, filling it with bubbles and, once the bath was ready, I went back out and asked Bella to join me.

I got in first and Bella climbed in front of me. I washed her down, paying special attention to her breasts and pussy. Even though we had just had great sex, my cock was already getting hard again; Bella leaned back and giggled, as she ran her hand over my cock, I groaned and ran my fingers through her lips, playing with the few hairs that led to her heaven.

We both kept up a steady pace until we both came, each moaning the other's name. She was a little minx and I was glad that she was mine for the night. I was going to enjoy every minute of it. We finished up, got out and I wiped her down. Before we could even make it out of the bathroom, I had Bella up on the edge of the counter and I was pounding into her again; bareback, while she gripped the counter for dear life. .

At this rate, we would be having sex in every spot of Bella's temporary bedroom. It was as if I were a horny teenager all over again, which I didn't mind in the slightest. We got dressed in P J's and then Bella smirked at me, pushing me into the chair near the fireplace and putting on a striptease for me. I was hard as a rock and I needed to have her. Before long, we were both stripped out of our clothing. Bella riding me while, I watched her breasts bounce.

We washed off again; separately, but while Bella was getting some clothes out of the dresser; naked, I pressed her up against the wall and pounded into her from behind. The only things that could be heard in the room were our skin slapping together, our moans, swears, and Bella's pleading for me to go harder and faster.

I pulled out of Bella after we had come down from our high and I looked at the clock, it was after 4 am and I knew that we had to get some sleep, or I was going to be dead tired when I went into work. We walked over to the bed, I pulled down the sheet and blanket and we crawled in, foregoing the clothing. Bella moved so that her head was resting on my chest over my heart. I was glad for all the sex but I was a little sad that I didn't get to tittie- fuck her. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Bella call my name until she shook my shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I asked, if you enjoyed what we did."

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it also, but what's wrong?"

"Oh... it's nothing sweetheart."

"Tell me."

"Fine... I wanted to tittie- fuck you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought it would be inappropriate." I mumbled.

Bella moved so she was lying down and moved the blanket off. She waved me over and I thanked the Lord that I was going to get to do this. I grabbed the lube that Bella was holding, wondering where she got from, and settled myself on her. I lubed up my cock and then placed it in the valley of her breasts. She squeezed her breasts together and I tittie- fucked her, which was more amazing than I would have dreamed. When I was about to come, Bella grabbed my cock and placed it in her mouth, scraping her teeth over what she could reach, as I exploded my seed down her throat. Bella took every last drop and then released my cock.

I grabbed some tissues from the night table to clean myself up. After placing a kiss on her lips, we cuddled down and went to sleep.

I was jolted out of my slumber by the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I groped in the bright light, trying to find it to shut it off. Once it was off, I groaned and flung the sheet and blanket off of me. I rubbed my eyes and then sat up; looking around to see Bella wasn't there. That was odd; she told me she would be here to see me off to work. I got out of bed and looked down and saw that I had my P J bottoms on, which was also odd, seeing as how we feel asleep naked.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a shower, more confused than ever. Once I was showered and dressed, I headed downstairs. A few minutes later I could hear my boys racing down the stairs. I scratched my head because they were supposed to be with Carmen. They came sliding into the kitchen saying 'good morning' at the same time. I made them breakfast and once we were finished, there was a knock on the door. I told the boys to go and play while I got the door. When I opened it, Bella was on the other side with a bright smile on her face. I could see Jasper on his Harley, Bella turned back to wave at Jasper who wave back and drove off.

When Bella walked in, I made sure that the boys weren't around. I said to Bella, "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Cullen?"

I told her what happened and she looked at me with a confused look on her face. Once I was done she said, "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, I don't know what you are talking about. You and I never had sex last night."

"Well, then, what _did_ happen?"

"You came home extremely tired; I gave you something to eat and then helped you into bed. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. I checked in on the boys and then called Jasper to come and pick me up. I set the alarm, locked the door and then went home with Jasper."

"So, it was all a dream?"

"I'm afraid so, Dr. Cullen. I do like you but I'm in love with Jasper and don't believe in cheating on a mate."

"I'm so sorry, my dear, to have believed that had happened. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. This will be forgotten and we will go on as if this never happened."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Now, go on and get to work before you're late."

I nodded my head and then headed out to the garage. I couldn't believe that I thought my dream was real and then to tell Bella- so embarrassing.

I shook my head and then made my way over to my car. It was probably about time that I started dating again, if I was having dreams about the babysitter.

Good grief!

**A/n: ** So it was all a dream, what are your thoughts on that? Did you enjoy this or do you hate me for making it only a dream? Can't wait to hear what y'all though, *waves* until next time.


End file.
